cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
JAD Land (Tournament Edition)
=History= Colonization On April 1, 1984 (December 9th, 2006) the pagan God named admin opened the world up to short term colonies around the world. Josef Mercton decided that J Andres should explore the world and establish a colony somewhere else. The government shipped a small group of people and a number of JTech executives to this new land. JTech funded most of the voyage, for in this land was Uranium, and JTech wanted to experiment with it. Jose de Andres was installed as a dictator, to oversee the colonization of these new European lands. In his cabinent where many JTech executives who had a major say in de Andres' affairs. The Initial Establishment The boat landed in Portugal in a town that they named Merctonopolis, after the President General of J Andres, Josef Mercton. Uranium was soon discovered and JTech wasted no time harvesting it and working on it. Meanwhile a few travel organizations were established hoping to get J Andres citizens to travel to other places inside its borders. Although JAD Land was blessed with great scenery, its distance and the great expense of airplanes left tourism to only the wealthy. IDIOT On April 29, Jose de Andres saw that by sticking with the North Atlantic Defense Coalition they wouldn't get far, so instead he contacted members of the Newer Polar Order, later called IDIOT and joined up with them. Atlantic Sentinels After serving as an IDIOT for over two years, President Jose de Andres pushed to be reunited with other North Atlantic Defense Coalition Nations. JAD Land now resides under the affiliation of "Atlantic Sentinels." The Atlantic-COIN War After joining the Atlantic Sentinels, JAD Land finally had a target to exercise its military might. KidKarien, a NADC nation came under attack by many COIN nations. The North Atlantic Defense Coalition and the Atlantic Sentinels struck back and JAD Land being one of the stronger nations in the alliance went after one of the stronger COIN nations. JAD Land was outnumbered in the technology department 2:1. The skirmish with this first nation lasted three days and JAD Land suffered major casualties. On (February 27th), JAD LAND came under attack from an even stronger nation, Helion Prime. In this battle, JAD Land did much better. Lt. Alex Miller is also being heralded as a hero for he lead a charge that stole vast amounts of technology form Helion Prime. Later that day, Helion Prime lead an impressive counterattack which struck JAD Land hard. The skirmish continued back and forth with impressive victories for both sides. On (March 2nd), another nation joined the fray in the Helion Skirmish, Bigaria. Lt. Miller lead impressive attacks against this new enemy as well. On (March 3rd), Lt. Miller lead an impressive attack at Bigaria that resulted in a kill ratio of 5:1. On that day Lt. Miller also sent Helion Prime into anarchy and focused Bigaria. On March 4th, the nation of Dark Knights joined the fray. Lt. Miller easily wiped the floor with them losing only 300 soldiers and killing about 1000. Also on (March 4th), JAD Land attacked Duoderkastan, a COIN Nation that was attacking NADC allies. On (March 6th), after over a week of fighting, JAD Land finally fell in attack to other nations. JAD Land was thrown into anarchy and its military practically decimated by COIN troops. =Geography= JAD Land is located in Portugal, near the city of Lisbon. Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition Nations Category:Former Colonies of J Andres